


How Ever Much I Booze.

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1960s, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: Middle of sixties, Pete and Roger have secret romance. Pete feel still sad, and of cource Roger go help him.Never happend, i don't make money wih this etc.





	How Ever Much I Booze.

Concert was over. Darkness was come, and thousands screamings fans were finally gone. Pete feeled upset. He look himself on the dirty bathroom mirror, and make a long sigh. He knew Roger was waiting him on the backstage as always. Pete wash his messy eyeliner away, and dessicate his narrow, and pale face to black towel what alredy smelled sweaty. Then he lose it. Pete didin't usually cry, but now he did. Big tears drop to his skinny stomach. He had red boxers, but no a t- shirt or trousers. He sit to the toilet and just cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Were he is?" 

Roger thought. He was waited now over ten minutes his lover. He was halfnaked, but still wearing eyeliner and powder. Also he have redvelvet jeans what were now full of sweat. Roger moved nervously his little legs, smoking his cigarette before stumb it out to cold and black floor. Place was almost empty, only some roadies was here. John and Keith were out doing god knows what, and Place smelled weed and dust. 

"Fuck it, i go look what's wrong."

He thought, and leaved. He still had his black high heels on, and they maked a loud voice. Some roudies watched him, but he didin't care about noice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pete just sit and cry. He was put his head to his hands. Blue eyes were now more deeply, and cheeks were full of tears. 

"Pete, are you okey?"

He hear how Roger asked behind the door. He didin't want to answer, but he knew he needed. 

"Go... Away."

Pete answered with his hoarse voice, and snot. Roger didin't go, and push slowly bathroom door open with his tiny hands. He saw Pete, but didin't know what to do, or even what to say. 

"Pete what's wrong ?"

Roger asked worried voice, and come close of Pete. He just stand and looked worried. 

" Nobady don't want me. "

Pete said and looked Roger. 

" I want you, i've be waiting to talk you so long."

Roger said and smiled. He sit, and was now same level of Pete's face. 

" But i'm ugly Roger, so ugly you cannot want me."

Pete said with sadly voice, and looked Roger with his blue eyes. 

" Pete don't be silly. You know that's not true."

Roger said, and put his hand careful to Pete's cheek. It feeled warm and soft. 

" But i have that nose."

Pete said, and tried put Roger's hand away. Roger took it without saying anything. 

" Pete your nose, is just your nose. Not whole you."

Roger said, and smoothly moved his face close of pete. 

" Can you kiss me?"

Pete asked, almost hoarse voice. He feeled horrible. Like thousands knifes were hit him to his heart.

Roger nod, put his hand again to Pete's cheek and gived a kiss. It feeled so good, so warm. Like it should feel. Pete put his hand too Roger's cheek. It was so cold, but Pete didin't mind. Kiss broken, and look what they gived to each others was full of understanding and passion. Lovers look. 

" Pete you are the best what i ever had and will have."

Roger said and smiled to his lover. His smile was so pure so bright. Like summer nights. 

" You think so?"

Pete said and smiled. Roger could now see little light of Pete's wet eyes. 

" Of cource Pete. I love everything about you. Expect your long delicious legs."

Roger smirk and smiled. They just look each others all the time. Roger whip Pete's tears away with finger. 

" Now can you help me wash myself ?"

Roger asked and wink. Hope Pete understand what he meaning. 

" Of cource."

Pete said and smirked to Roger. His secret lover, his only one. Life was actually after all great. They kissed again, and again. 

By Mary Jane ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading have a nice day !


End file.
